Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) technology is useful for identifying goods and articles of manufacture. RFID systems are commonly used in inventory or shipping processes to track such goods. RFID technology utilizes RFID devices which are physically placed on an item to be tagged. The RFID devices are based on either passive or active technology. Active RFID devices are powered devices that actively transmit a signal including an identifier that is associated with the tagged item. Passive RFID devices do not include power supplies and, as such, do not actively transmit a signal. Instead, passive RFID devices rely on electrical field energy provided by an RFID interrogator within an incoming RFID wave to power up electronics, including a passive RFID device and an associated antenna. The passive RFID device and the associated antenna rely upon use of a physical wave propagation phenomenon called “backscatter,” by which waves are reflected back toward a source. As such, a passive RFID device interrupts and reflects an incoming RFID signal back to the RFID interrogator to communicate identification information rather than driving power transmitter electronics.
RFID signals are relatively low-power signals which do not propagate through open spaces beyond a few meters. Metal or other reflective surfaces also tend to interfere with the propagation of RFID signals. Until the recent advent of RFID insulating materials, RFID tags could not be used on metal surfaces. However, even with this advancement, large form factors are required to sufficiently shield the RFID devices from the metal surface, particularly for passive RFID devices which use backscatter reflection communication techniques. Additionally, conventional RFID devices are large and often damaged when directly attached to objects which are shipped or stored without a carton or container.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide low and narrow-profile RFID tags having a small form factor which are capable of use on a metal surface, are adapted to attach easily onto goods to be tracked in their natural environment, and are able to be used without damage to the RFID tag, and are protected from environmental conditions.